Dynamic images are dynamic pictures or videos, which are obtained by synthesizing a plurality of photographs. As the synthetization is simple and is of a high degree of freedom for creation, it is favored by users. In the related art, when synthetization of a dynamic picture is performed, the entire photograph must be synthesized, and thus, the entire region of the synthesized dynamic picture or video dynamically changes. Therefore, when a user wants to shoot a dynamic image of a character or a dynamic image of a certain object in a certain region in a crowded street, it cannot be achieved in the related technology. Consequently, the degree of freedom for creation which is given by the related technology to users is not high enough, and cannot meet the users' individual needs, and users' satisfaction is not high.